One Piece: Marine Turned Pirate: Monkey D Luffy
by WKD.Blue
Summary: OneShot: Blossom is a Marine, when a fire breaks out she heads to aid but finds herself in trouble and is rescued by Luffy.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended!**

* * *

Cries of citizen's in trouble echoed down the street, as a marine it was your duty to protect the public. You had been summoned to a fire burning out of control.

The mystery behind it was how the fire started, speculation was that a band of pirates had caused the commotion, another rumour was a group of bandits had intentionally started the fire, you suspected that it had happened by accident since this was a restaurant and anything can happen in a kitchen.

Arriving at the location, chaos had erupted, people screaming and running all over the place in a fit of panic.

_*Good job I'm here now* _you thought in annoyance at your colleagues having not a clue how to deal with the situation.

In fact they were all over the place, scattering here and there, not a sign of organisation. Being a higher ranking officer you ordered the marines in an orderly fashion before turning your attention to the inferno, this was your task, rescue the stranded.

Fire lapped out from the windows while smoked poured out from the roof top, the only way in was the front door.

Opening it, you might as well had unleashed a dragon, a roaring gust of flames, a furious exhalation of breath slammed into you, you shield yourself with arms as your arms battling your way through.

Keeping low didn't prevent the flames from lashing out at you, the heat was stifling, burning you up from the inside, sweat dripped from every pore as the smoke suffocated your lungs.

Your breathing became irregular lungs struggling to cope while your chest tightened and losing your vision, this was more then you had bargained for.

Yet the terrified screams from people trapped inside gave you motivation to carry on forward.

The situation had changed, it was as if someone had turned the volume up on the surround-sound. There's a rumbling noise, a fresh surge of flames and then a nearby wooden beam become unstable eventually giving way, descending rapidly towards you.

With next to none energy left you braced yourself for the inevitable but it never came.

The sensation of two strong arms wrapped around your waist become clear. Using your last ounce of strength you side glance to see the blurry outline of a black haired male hidden beneath a straw hat and a scar under his eye, then nothing.

Soft fabric curled around the shape of your body, waking up you realised you were in the marine headquarters hospital room.

_*How did I end up here?* _you thought examining yourself

It looked as though you had been mummified, bandages wrapped around your arm from top to bottom as well as your torso and legs. You exhaled a deep sigh as a marine rushed into the room.

"Miss Blossom, your ok," exclaimed the marine surprise in his voice

A lazy expression crossed your features "What you though I was dead." you told bluntly

"Err-Erm, no, of course not," stammered the marine nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Go on then, tell me what happened." you suggested eagerly

The marine produced a wanted poster and your eyes widened when your mind recalled the fire incident.

The teenager had jet black hair, that distinct scar under his eye, a straw hat with a red ribbon around the base, onyx coloured eyes and a grin from ear to ear spread across his face, Monkey D Luffy, notorious captain of the straw hat pirates.

"This pirate attacked you while you were rescuing the people trapped inside that wild fire," informed the marine

_*Attacked? No, that's not quite right* _you thought remembering

The marines voice brought you from your revere "It's ok though miss, he's been arrested."

"ARRESTED!" you exclaimed shocked

Sure, ok, Monkey D Luffys a pirate but himself and crew were the sort of pirates who didn't go around attacking innocent people. You had heard the stories of how they had actually helped the public in times of need, including smoker, you needed to confirm this allegation.

The holding cells were dimly lighten. Luffy had been put into the furthest away.

The black haired male sat there in his sea stone shackles still with a wide grin on his face, the atmosphere hadn't seemed to dampen his spirits.

"Tell me something straw hat boy," you paused to study him "Was it you who started the fire?"

"No, I smelt food cooking, I thought that restaurant had a special fire display," smiled Luffy his mouth watering with the mention of food.

You slapped yourself mentally, idiot.

His voice contained innocence, that confirmed it, he wasn't guilty and he had saved not attacked you.

"Why are you smiling?" you asked straightforwardly it seemed odd.

"I don't mind being locked up in here, my crew will come to rescue me," beamed Luffy

The straw hat crew were in the country as well then, one thing was for certain through, there would be no way Luffy's crew could rescue their captain. They might be able to make it in but after that there would be no escape.

When the announcement of the rubber male's capture the prison had gone into lock down, nobody goes out and nobody comes in.

This left you in a troublesome predicament, repay the blacked haired teen by sacrificing your job meaning leaving you with nothing or let him rot in this hell hole.

"If your friends come and rescue you, they will be captured also." you informed causing Luffy's grin to instantly fade.

Pulling a set of keys from your jacket you unlocked the cage. Luffy watched your every movement in confusion, you carried on freeing Luffy from his cuffs and he silently stood to his feet.

"That's why, I will get you out, think of it as a little thanks for saving my life," you smirked

You hadn't became a marine admiral for nothing, using your high level of Haki all you had to do was shoot a glare at the stone brick wall and it crumbled into pieces.

"WOOOW! AWSOME!" boomed Luffy

Sirens began to sound off alerting the marines to an escapee but by the time they had gotten into a suitable formation yourself and Luffy were long gone.

Strolling towards the docks where Luffy's crew and ship awaited his arrival you had gotten lost into thought, what would you do now? You job as a marine had become corrupt, a runaway.

"What was that back there? Did you eat a devil fruit?" asked Luffy with a characteristically grin

"No, I have an unknown power of Haki, I've had it since I was a child but have perfected to my current stage over the years," you explained

"What do you plan to do now?" continued Luffy

"I hadn't really thought about it, I guess I can't go back to being a marine," you smiled wearily, the truth was you didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you join my crew?" offered Luffy, you swore you could see him slightly blush

"Yeh, I'd like that," you agreed.

New adventures as part of the Straw Hat Pirates, who would have thought it.


End file.
